Love always means friendship
by mariepeanut
Summary: What happens when two enemies go out for a drink, because of a bet ? They realize they're not that bad, and start having some fun. I am so sorry, I'm not good at summaries, nor titles, so read the story and review. This is a two-shots story. I should say that I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters in it. Too bad, though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would be more than happy if someone would care to leave me their opinion. This is my first Dramione Fanfic, but I can't evolve as a writer without constructive criticism, so feel free to read and review my story. xox**

**Chapter One **

_This can't be good, Granger, what have you gotten yourself into ? A date with Malfoy would never sound right for you, and you did all of this just so you can get back at Viktor ? Think, Granger, you didn't do it so you can get back at Viktor, for he left for Russia two weeks ago, this is just you, trying to lie to you that you're not just a nerd who sits all day long in a chair reading books, when you truly are. _

"So, Ginny, I accept your bet. I will go out with Draco Malfoy, but only if, you will kiss Harry next time you see him, before he can even tell you a thing."

Hermione was feeling wild this semester. She dated Viktor Krum for a while, but he had to get back to his family, leaving her broken-hearted and alone. To make her feel better, Ginny proposed a bet; she had to go out with Draco, or she had to spent her whole holiday trying to convince her neighboor that she was a witch, without using magic, of course. Hermione, suddenly opened to challenges, accepted the bet, as the war was over, and Draco turned out to be on the good side. That didn't mean, of course, that he was any less annoying that he had been until then.

_How the hell am I even gonna ask him, since we had absolutely no connection, besides calling eachother names and stepping on eachothers tails ? And if he laughs in my face and tells everybody that I have a crush on him ? It's okay, I mean, who the hell cares what the Slytherins think about me ? My friends already know about my bet, so it won't be a problem. Besides Harry, of course, he doesn't know what Ginny has to do if I go out with Malfoy._

"Hey, Malfoy !" yelled Hermione on the empty hallway, at the blond boy walking by her.

"Yeah, Granger ?" Draco turned around with a big grin on his face "Actually it's wonderful I ran into you. I want to ask you something."

"Yes, me too, you can go first." Hermione breathed in relief that she could stall some time, so she can even formulate her question.

"Wanna go out sometimes ?" _Oh my God, did he just asked me out ? Did he just made my job so much easier and Ginny will have to kiss Harry ? _

"Yeah, Malfoy, I would." Draco looked at her skeptical, but continued, "So we can go home anyway next week, and I was wondering if you will go out with me in a Muggle bar. I brought a flat in the center of London, and I could use a friend." _Did he just called me his friend ? We are not friends, Malfoy. _

"Well, I could show you things around. See you next week, then."

"Yeah." replyed shortly Malfoy and headed back to his class. What Hermione didn't know it was that Malfoy had made a bet himself that he could take her out, in exchange for a slap. If he could take the Muggle-born out in a Muggle bar, he could slap Blaise as hard as he could, with no hurtfeelings. But as long as they kept this a secret, Draco's reputation was safe, and he could be seen in public with a beautiful girl. As much as he hated her guts, he had to admit, that Hermione grew up so beautiful, and also, she was intelligent, and full of potential. They could find something to talk about, for three hours. It didn't have to suck.

_Oh my God. Malfoy asked me out. If I was gonna ask him out it would've been another thing, now this means... does this means he likes me ? He surely is good at hiding it, besides this date-thing, he hadn't even spoken to me since the end of the war. But still, I am going to tell him that I said yes just because it was a dare, and he is an intelligent boy. He'll figure out that it would never work between us. _

Days went by so fast, and soon, she was standing in her new flat her parents got for her as a graduation gift, even if that was gonna happen a year later, because of the necessary delay, she was happy she had a place just for her. The walls in her room were sea-foam green, and she had a big, comfy bed just for her. The walls in the spare bedroom were ocean-blue and the living room was painted orange. It was a big appartment, with lots of windows, just like she always dreamed. The kitchen and the dinning room were united, painted in a warm tone of red, to match the furniture. Every little piece of furniture was the color of the walls, and she had enough room to invite as many friends as possible.

But, Hermione was a good kid. The No Parties rule was still up, even if she had had a night with her close friends, such as Harry and Ron, Ginny and Luna. Besides that, she was living a quiet life, which she really liked.

All dressed up for the date, she got out, trying to get into a cab, but the nostalgic, rainy London couldn't get her any driver that cared if somebody always moved faster than her. Soon, a big car parked right in front of her, and Draco got out of the driver's seat and opened her door.

"Wow, I didn't know you could drive." said Hermione impressed, after a while.

"You didn't know a lot about me, Granger." responded the boy quickly and parked the car in front of what looked like a big hotel, only to find out it was actually a restaurant. After acting like a total gentleman, pulling her seat and paying for the food, he took her to a fancy bar, for a drink. Hermione anticipated this, so she hasn't dressed too elegant, wearing a green short zipper dress, that fit in any of the locations and some black heels. Draco was wearing a white, formal shirt and a bow, but had taken it off before getting into the bar, and elegant pants that matched his lacy shoes.

After a few drinks, every drop of awkwardness got away and they started chatting about everything. About school, and how annoying Draco thought the classes were, about Harry and Ron, about Blaise and finally, about the bet that Hermione had made with Ginny. Feeling a little insulted, he told her about the bet he had made with Blaise, and how they eventually worked everything out, killing two flies with only one move.

Hermione was feeling too dizzy to realize everything that was happening around her, so the subject was soon left behind.

"You know, Malfoy, I really am having fun. Probably for the first time since Viktor left, and I am too tired to wonder how did YOU turned out to be my rebound, but still..."

"Yeah, Granger, you're not too bad either, and if it makes you feel better, you kind of are my rebound too, I had recently broken up with Pansy Parkinson, and that's the main reason we even made that bet." said Draco, and raising his drink, continued "To rebounds !"

"To rebounds !"said the drunken girl grinning.

_Wow, I could never believe that I am actually having fun with Draco Malfoy. The one who used to call me Mudblood. The one that made my school years a living hell. And I am drinking in the honor of his girlfriend. And mine, but still. Granger, you have seriousely gone mental. Get your drunken ass in a taxi and go home. _

"I should probably go home, I think I shouldn't have drank that much. I have never drank that much alcohol in my entire life. How the hell will I get home ? How come you're alright ?" asked Hermione looking puzzled at Draco.

"I didn't drink as much as you did, but I still can't drive. Come on, let's get your drunk ass in a cab, and home, I don't think either of us can apparate in this state."

"Draco, you shouldn't take that much care of me, I am not a baby. I can walk." said she right before falling into his arms.

"Yeah, I don't think you can, let's take this cab."

"Mister, I was here first." said a furious man standing next to the cab.

"The girl is wasted and you still think it's your ride ?" yelled Draco, mumbling "Ya fucking asshole."

After telling the driver Hermione's address, he let her sleep for thirty seconds on his shoulder, and then she woke up so quickly, almost scaring him.

"Easy now, Granger, you are starting to freak me out, I have never seen you like this."

"Oh, relax" said a perfect sober Hermione next to him "this thing doesn't last that long. But I can't remember everything. Did we kiss ?" said she sarcastically.

"No, and I wouldn't let you, you're drunk."

"Stop trying to act like a gentleman we both know you aren't. If I tried to kiss you right now, you would totally kiss me back." said she, licking her lips.

"First of all, just because I don't act like a gentleman in school it doesn't mean I'm not one, I have _manners_, ya know, I'm not always rude. And second of all, you would have to be very drunk to try and kiss me, and I really wouldn't let you." said Draco, almost looking angry.

"Too bad there's no way to find out without me trying to kiss you." responded the girl, trying to get this conversation to another level of dirty, just to annoy him.

"I could try and kiss you, and you would totally kiss me back." responded, playing her game.

"Well you could try, and I still won't break, I'm not that weak."

"I think you are; I am a playboy, how can you think I couldn't seduce you ?"

"Well, you never tried, so I would never know." ended Hermione, getting as close to him as she could without touching his lips. Suddenly, he moved his body closer, and leaned his face towards her, their lips touching, forming what it seemed like one single body, yet they were two different personalities.

Moving out of the car and into the appartment, towards her bedroom, leaving a track of clothes from the door to her bed. Spending the most amazing night, they woke up trying to realize what just happened.

The sun shined through her window, as she looked at the naked body next to her.

_This cannot be real, I cannot believe it. How could it feel so good, even when I was sure it was so wrong ? Sleeping with Draco Malfoy, what was I thinking ? This is not only gonna ruin my reputation, but also cut out completly my chances with Ron. I mean, sure, we kissed once, but he never mentioned it, we never talked about it. What if he was waiting for the perfect moment, and I totally ruined every chance of having a perfect moment ? I am such a bad person. This was supposed to be a nice dinner at a restaurand, with us acting polite, and then never to talk to eachother again. How did this go so wrong ? _

_But still, you have to admit, Granger, you haven't had this much fun in a while, and he would probably never want to stain his reputation by telling everyone he slept with a Mudblood. Gosh, that word sounds so hurtful, even when I say it. That's it. You're just gonna have to talk to him about it. But first, some breakfast. I am staarving. _

While Hermione was cooking her sorrow away, Draco woke up and started thinking about last night.

_I can't believe I slept with Hermione Granger. I can't believe I am in Hermione Grange's house. In her room. On her bed. Naked. Why the hell am I still naked, and where the hell are my clothes ? They should be here, somewhere. Oh, my God, how the hell am I supposed to tell Blaise ? He'll tell everyone. He's gonna stain her reputation. No, I can't tell anyone, it would be too risky. She punched me once, she could puch me again. _

Getting out of her bedroom, and seeing the table set with pancakes and orange juice was probably the weirdest thing he ever felt, knowing that he was in Hermione Granger's appartment, half naked, because he couldn't find his shirt. The moment his eyes met hers, from both their mouths escaped a single sentence.

"Let's keep this a secret, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sat silent on the couch, after Draco left, tears falling from her eyes as she started pulling up the clothes left on the floor since last night. Suddenly, she realized what she had done and began sobbing so hard, thinking her friends would never understand. She had let down Ginny, who thought she wouldn't accept the bet in the first place. The rainy weather didn't do it so much good, and she freezed on the cold floor looking out the window thinking Ron would never love her now.

Ron would never be with someone who got drunk enough to sleep with Draco Malfoy and feel good about it. No, Ron was the main reason she cried her heart out for a one night stand. After she ran out of tears, put some sad music on and started sobbing even harder, thinking about her kiss with Ron, during the war. How he didn't want to do anything, he didn't want to die until she kissed her good-bye.

_Ron would never do this to me, how could I do this to him ? How could I be so blind to think that a one night mistake wouldn't haunt me as much as it does ? This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen... _she fell asleep still repeating those words, and she woke up the next morning, with red eyes and a redhead next to her.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here ?"asked Hermione trying to hide her eyes, and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Have you been crying ?" replyed the ginger skeptical.

"Yeah, I watched a sad movie last night and it was just too much for me, I am sorry, I hoped my eyes would regain their true color by this morning."

"Mione, can I stay here tonight ? Mom and dad are going to Romania to visit Charlie, and they're taking everybody, and I didn't want to go, because I went last summer, so I rent an appartment two blocks away, but the owner can't give me the key until tomorrow, and all my baggage is there, locked in, and I don't have any place to stay." Ginny was looking ashamed, but Hermione gave her a hug and said "I'd be more than happy if you stayed here, this way I don't have to be alone tonight. We could watch some movies together." Ginny nodded and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes, as Hermione was clearly not in the mood for cooking, and have her a kiss on the forehead.

_Gosh, I need to tell Ginny, she always knows when something's wrong with me, and she clearly suspects what happened the other night. But it's gonna be hard, she doesn't even know I kissed Ron, she will stay mad at me for days, even weeks, but she'll do that even if I don't tell her, she will feel like I betrayed like, like I didn't trust her anymore. Argh, this is fucking hard ! If I could just have said no. _

Ginny came into the room with a big smile on her face and two plates of pancakes. _Okay, Granger. Just start with the beggining. She loves you, she'll understand. Or, you could tell her you only kissed Draco. Yeah, that's better. I mean, it's bad enough for you to be upset._

"Ginny, I have something to tell you, but I don't exactly know how. I mean, I have been thinking for a while about this, and you're my best friend, and I feel like I don't trust you if I don't tell you that. But you're gonna hate me. Promise me you won't hate me." said Hermione nervous.

"Let me tell you something. I have been in your place when I wanted to tell you I liked Harry for real. It's always better to unload on a friend, than to keep your sorrow inside, and finally go mad because of it. I promise I won't hate you, because every person has secrets that they're not proud of. I can't promise you I won't be mad, and that depends on the news you're about to give me, but I promise I won't hate you. I could never hate you." Ginny sounded so sincere when she said that, that Hermione just melt inside thinking how is she gonna react when she heard what she had to say.

"I have done some bad things, I have been a kind of wild lately, compared to how I usually am. When we were about to destroy the Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets, after Ron hissed the right words, we did... we kind of... we kissed." the girl's heart was beating like crazy, but stopped for a second when she heard Ginny saying "I knew that. Well, at least i had a hunch. That's what you had to tell me or is it more ?"

"It is way more, Gin, you see, we didn't actually talked about it, me and Ron, we dropped the subject, even if the first two months was really awkward. I knew Ron liked me, and I liked him too, but if he wasn't going to make a move, I thought maybe his feelings changed. And then Viktor came back in England, and he seemed to be really into me, so I went with it, and I ended up liking him back. We stayed together until last week, when he left, you know, we talked about a distance relationship, but I just couldn't do it, if I was gonna have someone, it had to be here with me, so I can kiss him everyday and... things... "

"Things ?!" interrupted Ginny grinning.

"Yeah, we did some stuff, and he was actually my first in everything. First boy who kissed me, in fourth year, and the first I... did it with, now." Hermione blushed. "So, as I was saying, he left and I ended up pretty broken-hearted, but I figured out I still needed to talk to Ron, even if nothing was about to happen. And then you made that bet with me, that I couldn't make Draco Malfoy to go out with me..."

"You like Malfoy ?" asked the Red punching her arm.

"Gosh, Ginny, you're making this really hard for me" Hermione looked like she was about to start crying. "I hooked up with him.", and with that words, she started crying so hard, that even her friend froze there quiet, not knowing if she wanted to be left alone or hugged. Finally, she gave her a small kiss on the forehead, along with a hug, and said "I would never be mad at you for doing that. Actually, I bet you that you couldn't go out with him, hoping this will happen." Hermione looked puzzeled. "What do ya mean ?" she asked between sighs.

"Well, as I told you, I had a hunch you kissed or something, because neither of you wanted to be left alone with the other, and when you didn't look, he was staring at you, and vice-versa. I can't imagine how could you think no one was seeing you. So, Ron did some bad stuff too, I don't know if you heard this or not, cause I tried really hard to keep the rumors away from you, he had been sleeping around ever since. And I just didn't know how to make you relax a little bit. If you were crying just because you thought I hated you, stop, and if you thought Ron would never like you, think again. Just because you slept with someone doesn't mean you can't like anyone else. Now tell me, it was really that bad ?"

Hermione had stopped crying, and started smiling when she heard the words coming out of her friend's mouth. "Well, if you must know, I had so much fun. It was a hell of a night, indeed. And the he was just... he was amazing, I didn't know Malfoy had manners; last night totally changed my opinion about him."

After telling her every little detail she could remember, they realized it was past midnight, and went to sleep, and Hermione slept good for the first time after a long, long while.

She woke up just to smell the heavenly pancakes her best-friend had made for her, and after they ate, she walked her down to her flat.

"Hermione" started Ginny, just before she got into the building "you don't need to have a relationship with Draco just so you can have some fun. There is something called 'friends with benefits', and I reckon you know what I am talking about. I am totally supportive; go have fun, girl." ended she, and got into the elevator. She was gonna have some workers to help her move the furniture the way she wanted.

Hermione thought about what Ginny said, and hoping it wasn't a bad idea, she called Draco and invited him over. Twenty minutes later, he was standing at her door, and she opened up, dressed in a pink short summer dress and some comfy sandals.

"Wanna go out for a drink ?"asked the girl quickly. "If you don't want to, it's okay, I can go by myself.". The boy looked at her and muttered "What's the catch ?"

"There is no catch, but I really need to talk to you. I was hoping we could do that out, I cried my heart out in here for two days, I could use some fresh air."

After he ordered a scotch, and she ordered a cocktail, she opened her mouth to say something, but Draco was faster, amost shouting "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid, it's never gonna happen." Hermione remained silent. "Do you WANT TO do it again ?"

"No." answered the boy and took a sip of his scotch. "Unless, you want to. I mean, I can't say it sucked. You were actually pretty good, I mean, it was actually pretty good, the whole night."

Then Hermione told him about the famous deal, also named 'friends with benefits', and remained amost shocked when he agreed to do it.

"Look, Granger, I actually have no friend, and the drunken one night stands I do every once in a while are giving me the creeps in the morning when I wake up, and they have already moved their toothbrush in my bathroom. And this comes with more benefits than sex, I can ask you to come over and pretend you're my girlfriend, so they would leave, that shouldn't be much trouble, right ? After all, we do live in the same building."

"We don't live in the same... "

"So you never wondered why my car is always parked outside and how could I be over at your house so quickly when you called me ?"

"You took twenty minutes."

"I got ready in those twenty minutes. Believe me, Granger, I was just as boomed as you when I found out, but this is great, right ?"

"I believe I could do that, it's a small price, and after all, we are friends." ended Hermione the subject, after which they started talking about everything that was going on in their lives, and Hermione was pretty amused by the fact that she surprized herself telling him how much she liked Ron, and even feeling good after.

They spent another amazing night out, and got back to her flat, ending up in bed again, only this time they felt more relaxed, knowing that they were gonna stay hidden, nobody besides Ginny would know. Nobody had to know.

The summer ended quickly, and they had a whale of time laughing at all the girls leaving his apartment hungover, barely remembering what they have done. And the best part of this, Hermione could have fun, without worrying that he could break her heart, or otherwise. Getting back to school again was weird, giving that even Ginny started to like the new Draco, the funny one that didn't have anything to say about wealth of blood status. They appeared all three of them in the King's Cross, being stared at and pointed by the other students in their year.

First week ended very soon, even though Hermione couldn't be as close to Draco as she used to during the summertime, but still found time to shag in between some classes.

But the next week something odd happened. Ron had started to look at her with another eyes, to take more care about what he said in front of her, and dress more nicely when they were together after classes, and soon enough, came the moment that made Hermione realize that it was never easy for the 'friends with benefits'. Ron had admitted his love for her.

It was a rainy day, and the couples were standing outside under the big roofs that were put outside to shelter some rocks that served as benches from rain. Hermione and Ron were sitting on one of this rocks, chatting about their holiday. Ron had been to Romania, and met a lot of nice people and Hermione... well, she just stayed at home, and went to the beach, occasionally with Ginny and Draco.

"By the way, Mione, when have you become such good friends with Malfoy ? I thought you hated that bloody idiot."

"Well, it just happened to live in the same building as me, and not very far away from Ginny. And he's really changed, he's not that much of an idiot."

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you something long time ago, I just didn't have to courage. That night, when we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, that meant a lot to me" _it meant a lot my arse, you've been sleeping with all of the girls in our school, idiot._

"Scream it." said the girl blushing.

"What ?" asked Ron looking at her disoriented.

"I said scream it. Scream, I kissed Hermione Granger and I like her."

"I can't scream that. What would other people think ? The thing is, Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

That moment, Hermione froze for two reasons. One, her best friend whom she had been in love with told her he loved her, and two, the boy she really liked and had been sleeping with all summer was waving smiling at her. She waved him back, and felt like that moment had spoken for her. She had chosen to wave at Draco, instead of paying attention to Ron, who was revealing his true feelings. That moment, she knew that it was just a matter of time until she wrealized she had fallen for Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, the moment that was going to clear everything to her came when she heard someone screaming, and it wasn't Ron.

"I am in love with Hermione Granger." People were looking at him, pointing and laughing, but he didn't care, he stood there in the pouring rain, and waited for his friend and lover to look at him. Hermione looked at Ron, who was red with anger and said slowly "I am sorry. You were just... too late.", and kissed him on the cheek, and the ran to Draco, pulling him under a roof, and kissed him in front of everybody, "I love you too, Malfoy.".

She then saw Ginny and Harry holding hands, smiling, and she smiled back at them, looking as happy as she could.

"I didn't know you could read people's minds, Malfoy." she said grinning.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Granger." he replyed and kissed her again.

**The end.**

**A/N: I hope you liked my story, I didn't want to make it a long one because I'm taking a break, I'm leaving on vacantion tomorrow and I don't know how much I am gonna miss. Therefore, I made it a two-shots, I figured one shot was just too short.**

**Thanks so much for reading it, and please review, feel free to notice my mistakes, and let me know about them, it would really mean a lot to me, this way I am becoming a better writer. Thanks again for reading. xox**


End file.
